


For the watch

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Night's Watch (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: Your join the nightwatch  day and night watching over the wall.You hated your job but at least there was a certain nightwatch man you where always enjoy seeing.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Reader
Kudos: 4





	For the watch

You bend down on your knees and took the oath Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death I shell take no husband I shell bare no children I shell where no crown from this day to my last day.

You where now a member of the nightwatch. You where giving a black fur coat with gloves. "Never thought I see the day where there finally let a fucking woman join the nightwatch said Alistair. You just turned around and give a death stare. Sam watch you as you give a stair that would even scare the gods. you had a slight feeling that Sam was afraid of you.

Maybe it was because you are a woman and the nightwatch really didn't have a lot of women around. You where quickly sent to watch over the wall than when you met him Jon snow.

You spotted him one night at the dining room. You smile as you look into those deep blacks eyes you hated being in the nightwatch but now at least you had a excuse to wake up every morning.


End file.
